Immortals
by Spiral Reflection
Summary: The three skies of the trinisette and Enma have no connection to the mafia and are instead born as true humans. In which Byakuran is bored, Yuni is willing to go along with his plans, Enma is resigned, Tsuna is still not sure how this is her life and the people of Camelot are either scarily gullible or scarily manipulative. Fem!Tsuna. One-shot.


**Summary: The three skies of the trinisette and Enma have no connection to the mafia and are instead born as true humans. In which Byakuran is bored, Yuni is willing to go along with his plans, Enma is resigned, Tsuna is still not sure how this is her life and the people of Camelot are either scarily manipulative or scarily gullible.**

**Warnings: OOC charaters (probably), fem!Tsuna, one-shot.  
**

**AN: **Just some background though this story can be read without it:

The 'true humans' were never wiped out so this means no trinisette and the Arcobaleno are all adults; on that same vein the mafia have no clue about the stones;

Tsuna has no relation to Vongola and is not a part of the family;

Tsuna has lived a long life around someone like Byakuran- that said I would find it absolutely ridiculous to make her weak;

I also have the belief that her flames were never sealed and the 'true humans' would train their children in the usage of flames so Tsuna, even from a very young age, has always had access to and knowledge of her ability;

And, the whole Millefiore war while it happened in this world was so vastly different in this world that there were more bruised egos than actual physical injuries.

_**On that note I hope you enjoy the story.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"You morons!" a voice echoed out, startling everyone around.

The hallway where several people stood was engulfed in a terrible pressure causing the people in the immediate vicinity to break out in a cold sweat.

Giotto stood stock still staring at the small figure of the girl he had classified as 'strong but not a threat' as she stood looking like a demon surrounded by orange flames. Her normally messy brown hair had somehow come undone from its usual ponytail and now stood up in a style similar but longer than his, warm caramel eyes were a fierce shade of orange and the glow of the dense orange flames that surrounded her obscured the sight of her pupils. All in all 'Tsuna' was a sight to behold (and fear).

Around him his best friends- his guardians and Cozart- were frozen in fear, even the ever stoic Alaude and unflappable Daemon; funnily enough Lampo looked the least scared of all of them. At one side of the room he saw his normally immovable tutor stiffen and though the fedora on his head hid his expression the tiny downward turn of his lips was visible. And if this was the case with his normally brash and bold friends he could not blame the normal suit clad Mafioso around them for looking like they were faced by their worst nightmares multiplied by ten.

He returned his gaze to the front of the room where the real objects of the girl's ire stood. The small green-haired girl with the mushroom hat and clover tattoo under her left eye stood with a serene smile that looked sheepish, the younger looking red haired, red eyed Cozart lookalike stood with a slight grimace and the one who was taking the full brunt of the girl's ire, the white haired boy with a purple tattoo under his left eye continued smiling creepily though it looked strained and visible beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"May I ask," Tsuna's voice was deadly calm but that only made everyone more scared than reassured, "what the hell you think you are doing?"

The hall in which they stood was chaotic; shards of smashed windows and priceless artefacts (why on earth would they keep such valuable and fragile things in such an easy to reach place?) lay on floor along with several bullets all fired by his subordinates, bullet holes also strewn the walls which had chunks missing here and there- the three being addressed stood in front of a particularly large hole in the wall.

"We just thought Tsu-chan was kidnapped so we came to rescue you." The white haired boy said with his strained grin still intact and his tone as annoying as Giotto remembered.

"And you would think that because?" her voice was still chilly.

"Tsuna-chan wasn't answering any of my calls or messages or attempts to reach out- I was worried." He whined out again.

The mushroom headed girl looked sheepish and Cozart mini sent her a look of apology that went ignored. "I was on **VACATION**!" The fire around the girl exploded outwards as did her temper and the sound of her voice.

"Tsu-chan always answers," the boy continued pushing it.

"I told you I wanted time alone and that I would ignore any and all attempts to reach me." Tsuna's voice went back to calm only not the calm before the storm but more like putting a lid over a volcano and desperately trying to hold in the explosion.

"But I was lonely; Tsu-chan was ignoring me." He replied with a pouting face.

The heat in the room rose higher and Tsuna was about to blow her top when Reborn's calm voice interrupted. "People you know dame-Tsuna?"

Abruptly all the flames around her disappeared and she spun around to face Giotto and his friends, bowing ninety degrees once she was facing him. She looked normal again, with her orange and white hoodie and grey shorts and her bird nest of brown hair sticking out everywhere and falling over her shoulders- the hair tie used to hold it long gone. "I'm so sorry!" her voice was frantic and nervous, "We promise to pay for all the damage- both to your home and to your men!" a dark air surrounded her as she turned to face her friends "Don't we?" Her tone held promises of pain and for all that Tsuna normally looked too kind to be a threat right now she looked like she could surpass Reborn in sadism.

The three nodded their heads frantically- even Byakuran knew better than to push his luck when she was like this.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Reborn spoke up, sounding dangerous, and Tsuna all but 'eeped' in fright- "who are you and what is your relationship to the Millefiore boss?"

* * *

The first time they had met Tsunayoshi ("Just call me Tsuna") was when she had saved Lampo from the men of a rival famiglia. She was small, fluffy and planning to sleep in a forest for the duration of her vacation. As a gentleman Giotto was against it, as was Lampo, and that was how Tsunayoshi came to live with them. They had busy lives, what with the Vongola having school and duties and Tsuna having her sightseeing, but they all met at dinner every evening and even the ever suspicious storm warmed up to the bunny like girl. And that is why none of them was even remotely prepared one week later to see the normally fluffy Tsunayoshi go demon-mode as she confronted the culprits of the explosion that interrupted their Saturday morning breakfast.

Really though, considering the girl faced half a dozen men and won easily they should never have let her general fluffiness deceive them.

* * *

And that brings them here. Here being Giotto's office where himself, his guardians, his tutor, Cozart, Elena, Tsuna and their unwanted guests just finished being informed that the girl that they had all thought to be younger than them and a middle schooler was actually centuries old.

"So, let me get this straight," Giotto's whole being showed his incredulousness at the situation, "you four," he gestured to the three intruders and an embarrassed Tsuna, "are actually best friends and immortals and the mafia war of two years ago was nothing more than a game?"

Tsuna looked like she wanted to be swallowed by the floor, the red head- Enma- looked apathetic even if the slight twitch of his left eye gave him away, the green haired girl- Yuni- looked very at peace with her serene smile and the white haired marshmallow lover- Byakuran- looked gleeful and unapologetic.

Reborn had his hat pulled over his eyes but his whole being radiated amusement.

"Yup!" Byakuran chirped cheerfully.

"What the hell?" G exploded. The reactions in the room varied from incredulous to irritated to downright furious. "So you're trying to tell us that you created a mafia family, agitated the whole world, turned the underground world upside down, and caused chaos and trouble all because you were bored?" the red headed storm asked at the four.

He looked rather like a mother scolding her children that had gotten into too much mischief.

"That's pretty much it." Byakuran agreed without the slightest hint of remorse.

G looked like he wanted to strangle the boy. The sentiment was undoubtedly felt by more than one person in the room.

"And you three were his generals and went along with his game." Giotto stated, feeling like massaging his forehead in exasperation but withheld knowing that Reborn would shoot him if he showed such an action in front of the outsiders.

"It's easier than trying to ignore him," Enma spoke up in his quiet voice.

Tsuna turned grateful eyes to her red-haired best friend. She had been friends with Byakuran and Yuni for so long that she learned it was easier to go along with them and minimise the damage than to let them run off on their own and create chaos such that when the mess got out of hand (and it always did!) and she was inevitably pulled in to clean up their mess (because she always was!) she had absolutely zero idea on what they had been doing and just how deeply they had dug them into trouble this time.

"There were zero fatalities," Enma continued. "We had a deal with the Vindice that held us accountable for our actions. As long as we made sure to keep things safe and helped them catch a few of their targets it was fine. Not to mention that as long as the underworld was focused on us they didn't have time to fight with each other." He revealed.

"It was better than letting the mafia terrorise the innocent," And now it was Tsuna's turn to fix them with reproachful eyes.

Giotto and most of his guardians had still been rather new to the whole mafia thing when the 'games' had started. The challenges and the way the mafia members had been coerced and tricked into participating had left many on edge. It had gotten to be such that if any mafia family tried to divert their attention from the war and into facing other families or troubling civilians they were immediately reduced to a pitiful and humiliating state. Some families and people had been wiped out though enough of them were left alone and the families that were wiped out, their members left to the Vindice, were those that were into the worst of the worst.

All the families had at some point or the other figured they were being used as entertainment though they had still been strung along. Most thought it was by a bunch of psycho megalomaniacs or experienced Mafioso and not bored children which weren't actually children but really old immortals with childish attitudes and somewhat good intentions. Before this however, no one had known that the Vindice were in on the game, probably acting as referees. It explained a lot.

"And so because we won the game you disbanded the Millefiore and so are no longer a threat to Vongola?" Giotto spoke up before any of his friends could blow up at the cheerful teen and start a fight that would get them nowhere and land him with more paper work than he wanted or needed.

"Yup!" Byakuran answered, "We're not a threat to anyone anymore."

Many looked dissatisfied at this admission because the immortals still had enough power to be threats and Byakuran had the look of someone who would unhesitatingly abuse those powers if he got too bored but it was Daemon who spoke up, "So if we had not won where would this game have ended up?" he sneered at the white haired boy.

"Well~," Byakuran drew out, "we would have either played until someone won, or we took over the world and crowned Tsu-chan queen." He told them.

Accusing glares pinned the brunette in place, "I didn't know anything about this!" she protested. "Don't just suddenly turn me into the antagonist!" she rounded on her friend.

"But it's so much fun~" The marshmallow said.

Giotto sighed and muttered under his breath "When normal people are bored the take up an interesting hobby like sewing or reading or mountain climbing or sky diving; you people choose world domination."

_Why am I included in that statement?_ Tsuna despaired.

"But it is a fun hobby," Byakuran replied out loud, "and Tsuna did such a good job in ruling Camelot that it would have been very entertaining to see what she did when given the rest of the world." He finished.

That statement was met with silence. G's voice broke it, "Camelot." he deadpanned.

"Mmmhmm," Byakuran hummed his agreement.

"The _**mythical**_ land said to be ruled by king Arthur?" G asked with incredulity lacing his voice. Were these people bonkers?

"The one and only!" Yuni giggled, her voice sounding for the first time since they began this conversation.

"The king Arthur that was _**male**_?" He emphasized trying to make sure they understood his position.

"King Arthur," Enma's quiet voice sounded, drawing attention to him, "was a young king with a noble heart, fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes." There was humour in his red eyes as he spoke.

"Many actually remarked about his 'soft' looks that must be a marking of his position as the chosen of the fates." Yuni said lightly.

"Of course with how great all his deeds were said to be he could only be a man," Enma explained,

"So no one ever realised it was actually a she with a chest too flat to be seen under his clothes," Byakuran finished.

Tsuna sent him a glare. That sentence had been aimed at her she knew.

"How did it even happen?" G asked, blinking. It was almost ridiculous what they were claiming. 'Almost' because apparently they were immortal beings.

"That's actually an interesting story," Byakuran said.

"You see, Once upon a time,"

The Vongola all paid attention as he spoke, even those who were sceptical.

**There were two immortals who visited a great kingdom with great people. The country was such a wonderful place that the two were immediately charmed by it.**

Tsuna snorted.

_The country of Camelot was indeed wonderful; there were friendly people and a quiet atmosphere of normalness. With all the craziness that was Tsuna's life the place was a wonderful retreat and so she had dragged off Enma on a vacation and they left behind the two troublesome people._

**Unfortunately the land was ruled by a corrupt king.**

_The king, Uther, was not so much a corrupt man as he could be small minded and petty. The people were content and happy true but the lower class would never have a chance to leave lower class and those who had discovered their powers would be forced to hide them till their deaths._

**So the two immortals decided to help the people.**

_The immortals got bored at the lack of excitement and festivals. Yuni was sad at the subtle oppression and Byakuran decided a revolution would be fun._

**To do this the immortals decided to change things. They knew that a good leader would be a great help to the country and so using their wisdom they convinced the upper echelons of the country that they should pick a leader based on merit and all the skills they desired even if the leader had to come from the lower ranks because fate would not make a mistake.**

_Uther was sick and frail and unlikely to recover. He was also without an heir so Byakuran and Yuni took advantage of the situation to talk circles around the court and BS-ed until they convinced them to hold several tournaments to choose the next heir- and provide entertainment while at it._

**The tournaments were chosen carefully,**

_The tournaments were chosen and arranged for maximum entertainment value,_

**But in the end it was up to greater powers,**

_And they got even more ridiculous._

**And so a sword was placed in the stone and the fates would decide,**

_They put a sword in a stone and laughed their butts off as the wannabes struggled to pull it out all the while waiting for a poor, unfortunate soul who they could turn into their pawn._

**In the end none of the nobles or strong men was chosen by the fates but instead a noble-hearted waif.**

_A young murderous looking boy drenched from head to toe after a run in with a dragon had pulled out the sword in a fit of rage, barely paying attention to the flames used to hold the sword in place determined as he was to use it to skewer the cause of his irritation._

**His name was Arthur. Arthur was a young boy with fluffy brown hair and big, warm brown eyes. He had completed the task and so was named the king.**

_Arthur was actually a girl but the people were too enthusiastic to find 'The Chosen One' that nobody took a second glance at the feminine features and to the girl's surprise she had been quickly dragged off in a flurry of activity and confusion. In the whirlwind of the fast-paced and frantic activities that took place she was unable to ever truly set her feet down and get her bearings and so was dragged along in it all and it was not until the shouts of "All hail the King!" that she really understood what had happened._

**Arthur proved himself by being a dedicated and enthusiastic king.**

_All her attempts at protesting, denying the position and escaping were somehow always twisted and misconstrued as good intentions and ignored._

**Arthur had two big secrets though,**

_And how no one could tell she was a girl after so long was a mystery._

**He was actually a flat chested immortal girl.**

_All her glares went ignored as __**he**__ was complimented on his beauty and young features- because surely it must be because he was the chosen one of the fates no one could match his beauty. Except that somehow she was sure she was really lacking as a girl if they could not tell her from a male._

**To help with the daunting task of ruling the kingdom and keeping her secret she called in a great sorcerer who was a close friend to her.**

_Annoyed at it all she had called in the one person she could count on to be sensible about the whole thing and keep her sane, and soon the young king was not often without his red-haired, red-eyed best friend, whose strange compass like pupils marked him as a great wizard to the people. 'Merlin' he was called. _

**Long were the days and nights when Arthur and Merlin worked diligently on bettering the kingdom.**

_Long were the days and nights when 'Arthur' and 'Merlin' worked diligently in planning 'Arthur's' escape and getting revenge on the parties responsible for their situation._

**Their efforts paid off and the kingdom of Camelot entered its greatest golden age to date.**

_In the end Arthur still had a noble heart… and a feeling of responsibility to somehow make up for all the trouble caused by the troublemaking duo. Plus, even the thought of screwing up in tasks that determined the fate of that many people always made her feel sick and so in the end she had no choice but to try her best._

**Later on the beautiful lady Guinevere, a lady dear to the king's heart, was often seen in the king's presence.**

_One of the immortals, known as Guinevere to the people, was a close friend of Arthur's and Merlin's and believed that it was fine to freeload off her friend and enjoy watching her deal with the mess she had a hand in creating all under the guise of giving wise counsel._

**The court was sure that lady Guinevere would be the next queen.**

_The sisterly relationship between the two was misinterpreted and Arthur was now engaged to the Lady. Or at least that was what the rumours flying around the kingdom said._

**They were also joined by the dashing knight Lancelot whose exotic features made others look upon him in wonder.**

_Then the other immortal joined and told lots of farfetched tales about his white hair and purple eyes, leaving the rather gullible people of Camelot in wonder and awe._

**Alas, Lancelot's dashing features and close, brotherly relationship with lady Guinevere made them objects of suspicion.**

_Lancelot's and Guinevere's habits of often meeting together to plot or cause mischief together and look suspicious while doing so caused rumours. It didn't help that they had a habit of encouraging those rumours with their actions just to provide them with something to laugh about._

**And the dastardly Mordred took advantage of that situation to cause trouble.**

_For once not meaning any real mischief Guinevere and Lancelot kidnapped Arthur and Merlin for a picnic giving no real notice but a single note; and the knight Mordred, who thought he was being smart but was really too out of the loop, tried to use the situation to cause trouble by spreading rumours of how Guinevere and Lancelot were lovers who eloped and had killed Arthur when he chased after them._

**When they got back to the castle the kingdom was in chaos.**

_The people were mourning the loss of their beloved king while Mordred was trying to force his way to being king._

**Enraged at this betrayal Arthur fought bravely for her beloved kingdom and subdued Mordred.**

_Annoyed at how all her hard work was being undone and her people were already being mistreated as well as how much paper work she would have to do and all the bills she would have to pay Arthur went on a rampage that ended with her using her sky flames to cause temporary paralysis in Mordred._

**Sadly, Arthur was killed in battle.**

_Finally seeing an opportunity to be free Arthur faked her death._

**Overtime much evidence of the great king and his kingdom was wiped out.**

_As the years passed Tsuna made sure to wipe out as much evidence of her reign as possible,_

**Though some relics survived**

_Unfortunately she missed some of the evidence planted by Yuni and Byakuran._

**Thus ends the tragic tale of king Arthur.**

_And that was how one of the most ridiculous events in history came to an end._

Byakuran finished off the story with a flourish while Enma rounded up his explanation of the real events with a straight face.

"So no one ever found out you were a girl or questioned the fact that you didn't seem to age in all the years of your reign?" Giotto asked, disbelief present in his voice.

"The people of Camelot could be exasperatingly oblivious to what happened around them. They were also ridiculous in so many ways." Tsuna sounded irritated at that. "I'm still not sure if they were blind or if they just thought it was best to ignore all the evidence and keep me on the throne and doing all that paper work without having to look for another ruler because me being a female automatically made me unfit." Her scowl grew stronger. It had been centuries and Tsuna still had no solid evidence though she was going for the latter theory.

Giotto's eyes softened as he tried not to acknowledge his stacks of undone paperwork sitting on his desk and he looked at her with pity; a fellow comrade in misery, someone who understood his pain.

He opened his mouth to speak when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in." he called out.

A black haired maid entered the room and gave a curtsey.

"Time for lunch young masters," she informed.

Once she was gone Reborn moved from his position leaning against one of the walls and walked towards the door.

"As enlightening as your tale was I have things to do."

Then he left.

Alaude followed his lead silently while Daemon offered a hand to Elena, "My lady," he smiled at her.

Elena giggled girlishly before she took his hand, then she turned to Tsuna, "Your story was interesting but we should go eat now especially since none of us finished breakfast."

In complete agreement, Tsuna's stomach growled loudly and the brunette's face lit up a brilliant red.

G snorted at her predicament while Lampo and Byakuran snickered and most of the rest gave amused smiles.

Elena chuckled but said no more as Daemon escorted her out.

"Then, let's go eat shall we?" Giotto stood up with a genial smile on his face.

"Just like that?" G questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"What else is there to talk about?" Cozart asked, clapping the shoulder of the storm guardian.

"We're just going to accept everything they say?" G tried again,

"Maa maa G, it's alright, isn't it?" the rain guardian tried to calm down his friend who looked ready to begin ranting.

"No it's-!" he began but Giotto cut in before he could go too far.

"We're members of the mafia who use flames to fight our enemies and can travel to the future." He said.

"And yet this is even more ridiculous," G growled out with a scowl on his face.

"Just let it go," his friend returned.

"Besides," Enma spoke, "that's not as ridiculous as the world gets."

G looks at him with pursed lips before he abruptly turns around and makes for the door, "I don't even want to know."

Enma offers Tsuna a hand and the girl can only look at the retreating storm guardian in empathy and envy, _Ignorance really is bliss. If only I can claim ignorance too. _She lets out a loud sigh and Enma shoots her an understanding look.

Really, if only.


End file.
